The present invention generally relates to processing of raw meat and especially procedures used during the early stages of slaughtering operations. More particularly, the invention relates to the treatment of pork carcasses during a time period shortly after "stun" and "stick" or killing of the animal whereby the inside areas of thick portions of the animal are rapidly chilled generally prior to the completion of rigor mortis. The procedure involves slitting the ham portion of the carcass to thereby form or gain access to a pocket area within the ham portion and thereafter inserting into the pocket area, or otherwise contacting the inside area with, a quantity of solid carbon dioxide which sublimes and reduces the temperature of this carcass area from the inside and outwardly toward its external surface in order to reduce the incidence of pale, soft and exudative conditions within the pork meat.
It has heretofore been suggested that post-mortem chilling of red meat carcasses can be useful in improving the properties of meat products that are produced from thus treated carcasses. One such prior approach has been to subject the recently killed carcass to high velocity substantially cooled air, such as by rapid chilling with controlled air at a temperature of between about 0.degree. F. and about -30.degree. F. These approaches can include serpentine tunnels or chambers within which cold air is blasted onto the carcass or meat. Other approaches that have been reported are injecting liquid-nitrogen cooled needles into the raw meat to be treated, spraying the raw meat with, or immersing the raw meat within liquid nitrogen or the like.
Exemplary references in this regard include Wallace U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,100 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,338, Borchert et al, "Prevention of Pale, Soft, Exudative Porcine Muscle Through Partial Freezing with Liquid Nitrogen Post-Mortem," Journal of Food Science, 1964, Vol. 29, No. 2, pages 203-209, and Briskey, "Etiological Status and Associated Studies of Pale, Soft, Exudative Porcine Musculature," Advances in Food Research, Vol. 13, 1964. The latter two of these references generally discuss that the problem of the development of pale, soft, exudative porcine musculature has long been recognized. It has also been heretofore appreciated by references such as these that previous attempts to address this problem have included temperature-lowering procedures.
The terms "pale, soft and exudative" are generally understood in the art as referring to certain substantially undesirable characteristics of cuts of fresh meat. The pale characteristic refers to a reduction in color intensity of the fresh meat cut. For example, when the fresh meat cut is a ham, good color intensity is one wherein the ham has a darkish pink-to-red color, whereas a pale characteristic is one that is a dull and light grayish pink coloration. Generally speaking, a so-called pale ham is less desirable and is of a lower commercial value than a ham having a more intense coloration. A cut of meat exhibiting a soft texture is one that is not particularly firm. This condition expresses itself in finished pieces of meat such as hams which are difficult to cut into thin slices. The exudative characteristic refers to the inability of the cut of meat to hold water. A pale, soft and exudative (PSE) muscle is one which has a pale color, soft texture, and a reduced capability for holding water. A cut of meat which does not have PSE characteristics has a noticeably darker color and has a firmer texture because the muscle protein is less denatured than a PSE muscle. A muscle that does not exhibit noticeable PSE characteristics also has a greater water holding capacity such that the moisture remains within the meat even when cut, rather than exude therefrom over the passage of time.
A suggestion as to the cause of pale, soft and exudative characteristics is that the lactic acid which is generated in a carcass post-mortem accumulates within the meat components and lowers the pH. This lactic acid generation and pH lowering is believed to cause or at least contribute to the damage or denaturing of the muscle protein, resulting in the appearance of the PSE conditions. It is generally believed that the combination of relatively high temperature and low pH at a time immediately post-mortem or during the onset of rigor mortis contributes to the development of pale, soft and exudative muscle. For example, certain prior work in this area suggests that, in order to substantially prevent the development of pale, soft and exudative muscle, the fresh carcass should be subjected to partial freezing with a cryogenic material such as liquid nitrogen.
By proceeding in accordance with the present invention, it has been determined that the development of pale, soft and exudative muscle in fresh meat carcasses, particularly the ham portion thereof, is reduced without requiring the use of expensive equipment such as liquid nitrogen injector systems, high velocity cold air systems expensive immersion systems and the like. It has now been realized that reducing the development of pale, soft and exudative muscle in pork and the like is achieved by a procedure wherein chilling from the outside is assisted by chilling the carcass area to be treated from the inside out by an approach that is especially uncomplicated and inexpensive. It is also a procedure which can be used within typical, conventional slaughtering facilities without having to substantially modify existing equipment in such a slaughtering facility.
In summary, the present invention utilizes a procedure wherein a thick portion of carcass, especially the ham portion of a pork carcass, is slit such that an incision is made proximate to a seam area generally along the femur in the hind leg portion of the carcass. In this way, a pocket area is formed. For the ham portion, the slit is made in the outside wall to gain access to a natural seam or pocket. Promptly thereafter, in accordance with the preferred embodiment, a quantity of solid carbon dioxide or dry ice is inserted into the pocket, which is then allowed to close. If desired, the contact with solid carbon dioxide can be carried out after the pocket area is fully opened by severing the entire inside ham muscle area to open and expose the surface area along the walls of the cut apart pocket area. The solid carbon dioxide sublimes, at which time the temperature throughout the ham portion is thus reduced to levels at which PSE development is significantly controlled. This temperature reduction occurs within at least about two hours from stun and has been found to satisfactorily reduce the development of pale, soft and exudative musculature within the hams prepared from the thus treated carcass.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a procedure for reducing the development of pale, soft and exudative muscle by a fresh meat treatment carried out on a prompt post-mortem basis.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved freshly killed carcass processing technique wherein thick portions of the carcass are chilled from the inside out, thereby providing carcasses which provide hams and the like that do not experience the onset of pale, soft and exudative characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved procedure for avoiding the development of pale, soft and exudative meat cuts by an approach that does not require any significant capital investment and that can be readily implemented in a typical existing slaughtering facility.
Another object of the present invention is to control the extent of pH reduction which is normally associated with the onset of PSE conditions and, contrary to the general belief that very rapid chilling post mortem will not affect ultimate pH, to minimize such pH reduction by a chilling procedure which follows the specific features of the invention.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved procedure wherein post-mortem chilling within cooling rooms of typical slaughter facilities is facilitated by adding an inside-out cooling arrangement which cooperates with the external chilling which is carried out within the cooling room.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an early post-mortem chilling arrangement wherein chilling is initiated from the inside by the use of a low temperature component that sublimes into a gas which does not detract from the overall properties of the meat being processed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide packaged ham products which experience reduced water purge and less slice wetness.
Another object of this invention is to provide meat products having improved water-holding characteristics, improved textural characteristics, improved sliceability, and improved color uniformity.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.